ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yue Jin
How Yue Jin joined the Tourney In his playable appearance in Dynasty Warriors 8, Yue Jin is recruited alongside Li Dian by Xiahou Dun for the preparations against Dong Zhuo. Together, the two generals prove their own mettle and assist Cao Cao in defeating the tyrant and his henchman Lu Bu. Yue Jin then participates in many of his lord's battles including the counterattack at Wancheng, the showdown against Yuan Shao at Guandu, and the skirmish in Chibi. After all his efforts, he is stationed in Hefei with Zhang Liao and Li Dian. Despite his initial resistance to Cao Cao's orders to defend rather than be a member of the attacking party, he eventually goes out alongside Li Dian and the two assist Zhang Liao in subduing Sun Quan. In the hypothetical path, joins the pursuit of Liu Bei's army at Nanjun as well as the final battle at Baidi Castle. He can be seen training soldiers with Zhang Liao and Li Dian in the ending cutscene. During Wu's story routes, Yue Jin is mainly featured during the battle of Hefei. In the historical path, he tries and fails to isolate Sun Quan to prevent his retreat. His ambush is foiled by Zhou Yu's diversionary force during Wu's hypothetical route. Yue Jin and Li Dian attempt one final defense of Hefei by attacking the battering rams, but he is ultimately defeated and the Wei forces retreat. His presence in Shu's stories has him appear among the reinforcements of Chang'an and Hanzhong. The hypothetical route features Yue Jin slain alongside Zhang Liao and Li Dian during Shu's final assault against Xuchang. Visiting Metro City, Yue Jin met the hero who put down the Mad Gear gang, Cody Travers in a jail cell. If Cody could win the second Tourney, Yue Jin could get him a full pardon and clemency. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Taps his feet with his hookswords together. After the announcer calls his name Skates towards the camera and slashes his hookswords saying "I shall not disappoint you!" Special Moves Grinding Blade (Neutral) Hooks unto nearby opponents and tosses them aside. By tapping Square repeatedly, Yue Jin zips slashes multiple times while zipping at a zigzag formation. Speed Hook (Side) Flings one hooksword into the air and uses the other to latch onto it, causing Yue Jin to do a circular slash that sends enemies flying away. Star Screech (Up) Does a rising slash followed by a horizontal slice upon landing as he says "What about this?!" Flying Skewer (Down) Performs a series of low arcing slashes while ascending into the air. Instant Charge (Hyper Smash) Yue Jin holds his swords near each other saying "This is going quite well!" then skates around the area in a zigzag manner, inflicting several slashes once with each change in direction before braking in the end and says "That was perfect!" Flurried Strike (Final Smash) Yue Jin steps his left leg back saying "I must challenge my limits." then devastates nearby enemies with several tumbles, scooping up any in his way. Yue Jin then jumps in mid-air slashing at varying angles before finishing assault with a full upside-down slash saying "Excellent!" Bonus Costume Yue Jin holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being his rugby costume from the first Dynasty Warriors 8 Original Costume pack. To unlock, one must clear poker using Yue Jin. After Daniel J. D'Arby panickly laughs, then collapses, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Oi, ladies! We've got a new rugby player, it's Yue Jin!" Then, highlight Yue Jin and press Minus. Victory Animation #Yue Jin carthweels two times and scissors his hookswords saying "I fight to bring glory to our forces!" #Yue Jin skates swinging his hookswords around four times and says "I suppose I can do anything when I put my mind to it!" #Yue Jin taps his legs then does a flipping slash and cuts the ground saying "I may not have contributed much, but we are victorious!" On-Screen Appearance Yue Jin skates to his starting point, readies his hookswords and says "I would be honored if I could test my skills against you!" Trivia *Yue Jin's rival is the handcuffed hero of Metro City, Cody Travers, while his second rival is the Hytopian princess, Styla. *Yue Jin shares his English voice actor with Regice, Xu Shu, Masamune Date, Noriaki Kakyoin, Geki, Groove, Staryu and Dillon. *Yue Jin shares his Japanese voice actor with Phan Phan. *Yue Jin shares his French voice actor with Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck, Tyrantrum, Chrissy Lum, Chibi-Robo, Bryce Adams, Eelektross, Moltres and Dongorongo. *Yue Jin shares his Arabic voice actor with Hakoda. *Yue Jin shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Donphan and Lu Xun. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume